


PMA

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [22]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Basically the egos came up with PMA, Referenced Abduction, Referenced Character in a Coma, referenced past suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: "We need... something to add to the channel to keep suspicion away from the channel. A... catchphrase or a goal to work towards. Something... something Jack would think of."





	PMA

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's been writing fics of Chase taking care of Jack's channel while he's in a coma and that got me thinking... that means Jack didn't come up with PMA. Someone else did.

2017 had been a terrible year. Chase's suicide attempt, Jack falling into a coma, Schneep going missing and yet to turn up, Anti's surprise visits... **.** Which is why the remaining egos were sitting around the dining room table, pointedly ignoring the empty seat, listening to Chase talk.

"We need... _something_ to add to the channel to keep suspicion away from the channel. A... catchphrase or a goal to work towards. Something... something _Jack_ would think of."

The name being spoken aloud made the air heavy and the atmosphere uncomfortable, the others not able to meet each other's eyes.

The last person expected to speak offered the first idea.

A black slide appeared in the air, white words appearing hesitantly. "I've never met the lad but you all speak of how... joyful he was. Mayhaps something pertaining to being... positive?"

Chase nodded. "Good, good. Definitely something he'd come up with. But we need more than that. What else did Jack talk about?"

"Jack talked a lot about mental health during those heavier games he played. He talked about it a lot even when he wasn't playing them." Jackie said.

Marvin was the next to speak. "Attitude. He always liked to talk about how having a good attitude was a good thing to have in life."

"Cool, cool. Now what can we do with those ideas?"

"Combine them?" Jackie tried.

Marvin wrinkled his nose. "Positive mental health attitude?"

"Well not like that!" The hero complained exasperatedly.

"Mayhaps drop the health part?" JJ suggested softly, the words on the slide appearing smaller than before.

Chase's eyebrows knit together. "Positive mental attitude?" Surprise flickered across his features as the hesitant words rolled off his tongue smoothly. "Positive mental attitude," he repeated, words stronger, firmer than before.

"Sounds exactly like something Jack would say," Marvin commented lightly, leaning back in his seat.

"It does have a nice ring to it," Jackie admitted. "But if you're going to be saying it a whole bunch then you should abbreviate it."

"PMA!" Chase blurted, his mood peaking when it had the similar sound as the longer version.

Seeing Chase's expression, Marvin said, "Well there we have it... PMA. Positive Mental Attitude. Only thing is we need to start using it." He glanced over at Chase. "You especially seeing as you're taking Jack's place the most."

Chase nodded absentmindedly again. "Can't be that hard. Especially if I just need to use it on camera mainly."

They all could feel it—this was the start of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda depressing actually...


End file.
